


The Mrs.

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [5]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Mrs.

It was your first day in your new apartment- just one week after deciding to move into together, when there was a knock at the door. Furrowing your brows, you blew a strand of hair from your face and answered. “Hello?” 

There stood a leggy brunette. “Hi! I’m looking for Bruce.” She grinned. 

“And you are…?” You raised an eyebrow, confused. 

“Oh, I’m the Mrs.” She told you easily.

You blinked. “The Mrs….? Of who?” Did she hit her head somewhere and got confused?

“Bruce. Duh!” She shrugged. 

“Who is it, babe?” Came Bruce’s voice as he moved from the back of the apartment to where you stood.

You stepped to the side. “Some crazy lady.” You shrugged, motioning to her. “Says she’s ‘your Mrs’.” You rolled your eyes. “Want me to call the building security?”

The woman raised her eyebrows at you but barely paid mind. “Bruce.” She chuckled. “You’d never call security on me.” 

“I have no idea who you are.” He frowned. “How did you find this place?” 

“Kyle! He always did like me.” She walked in, looking around.

You narrowed your eyes at her. “Excuse you, you can’t be in here. You don’t know Kyle.” You added. “Now get out. Or I'll remove you while my boyfriend calls security.” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“You don't remember that spring break in Vegas?” she asked, pouting.

Bruce tilted his head, searching her face. “Break?” He shrugged. “Which one?” 

She huffed. “It wasn’t that long ago. Barely two years.” She shrugged. 

“And yet… You're just  _ now _ coming around claiming this? Got a marriage license?” You snapped.

“He’s a hard man to find.” She frowned. “And of course I do!” She moved to look in her purse, handing it over to Bruce. 

He lost it was he looked at it. “Fuck, I do remember….” He widened his eyes. “But…” Your heart was hammering in your chest as he showed you. “I didn't sign my name!” He was laughing so hard you had to take the paper to read his signature.

You read the scribbled line, smirking instantly. “No wonder you had trouble finding him.” You giggled. Handing her back the paper, you waved. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bond.”

Bruce had his hands on his knees as he heaved with laughed. “Sorry, not sorry.” He waved his hand. “Oh, this is great!”

The woman looked shocked. “What?!” She screeched. She looked at the paper closely. 

“You never questioned it?!” You had your hands on your hips, smirk wide. “I mean, come on!”

Bruce was squeaking. “No, truly thanks for stopping by.” He wiped his cheek. “We needed a good laugh.” 

You snorted at how offended she looked. “Now, if you'll excuse us, Mrs. Bond, we are unpacking.” You pointed to the door. “Have a nice day.” 

Scoffing, she stormed out.

“Mr. Bond. I need a drink.” You turned to your boyfriend. This was so going to be a running joke now.

He snorted. “Don’t get me started again, I’ll break my spleen or something.” He shook his head. “Oh, that's not something I ever would have guessed would happen!”

“Me either! I almost had a heart attack.” You shoved at him. “No more Vegas weddings, mister.” You teased.

“Not unless you’re at the end of the aisle, babe.” He pulled you by your hips. “But you deserve more than some quickie wedding.”

You looked at him in surprise. “Didn’t know you’d ever thought about it.” You admitted. “It’s cute.” You poked his chest. Smiling, you hugged him close.

“You’re cute.” He nuzzled into you, smiling as well. “Now, let's get our home set up.”

“You got it Mr. Bond.” You laughed. 

He laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. “I’d be a hot Bond.” He smirked. “Admit it, you're picturing me in a suit.”

You shoved him at his smugness. “A nice three piece, yes.” You giggled.

“Knew it.” He smirked wider and lifted you. “C’mon, we’re getting the bed set up first.” He giggled his eyebrows.

“I have a perv of a boyfriend.” You said dramatically. “And he's all mine!”

He beamed as he chuckled, smothering you with wet kisses. 

* * *

You were packing up to head to your childhood home, and it was his turn to be nervous. “Will I get beaten up?” He asked for the second time. 

“No!” You assured him with a loving smile. “You might get loaded with questions, but nothing bad.” You kissed his cheek. 

He huffed. “I’ve never really cared what people think of me until now.” He mumbled. “Ever.”

“I’m honored.” You beamed. “And proud.”

“You’ve made me mushy.” He sighed but smiled. “I'm most looking forward to this trip.”  

“Same here, babe.” You kissed his shoulder. “It’ll be a great way to make memories.” You looked forward to having fun on the way to your parent’s house.

“A shit ton of pictures to take?” He smiled. “Maybe I should run out and get an actual camera!”

You giggled. “If you really want to.” You nodded. “I know you’re itching to rush out that door to get one, aren’t you?” You teased.

“You know how much I love taking pictures of you.” He pouted. “I’ll be back. I’ll even stop and grab us lunch on the way back!” He pecked your cheek.

“Fine, babe. Since you’re so adorable.” You grinned. “I’ll finish up the packing. I love you.”

“Love you, more.” He kisses your head before rushing out. 

Shaking your head, you chuckled at your goofy boyfriend. He wasn’t perfect, but you wouldn’t trade him for anything. Even when you had stupid little fights. You knew your family was going to approve. And you couldn't wait.

* * *

Bruce hummed as he held the new camera, looking for some sort of gift to take to your parents. He wanted something special, which led him to the jewelry section for you. 

“Need anything specific, sir?” An older saleswoman smiled at him. 

He bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, I want something for my girlfriend. Not an engagement ring, I don't want her to run off.” He chuckled. “But maybe a promise ring?”

She chuckled as well. “Very sweet. I have selections this way…” She motioned to her right. “Do you know what metal she prefers?” 

“She’s special. Doesn’t like the popular stuff. Maybe a rose gold? That a thing?” He chuckled. 

“Of course.” She showed him some of their rose gold rings.

He nodded and looked at all of them, grinning when he saw the perfect one. “That one. She'll love it. We're going on a trip to see her family, and she wanted to make some memories. This will be the best.”

“Young love.” She smiled approvingly, getting it with a cloth. “Special box?” She asked. 

“Please.” Bruce was sure to tip her. 

* * *

Everything was packed and in the living room when Bruce came home, food in hand. “Your favorite take out, m’lady.” 

“Carried by my favorite guy.” You grinned, getting off the couch. 

“As long as I’m always the favorite.” He chuckled, pecking your lips. “I’m gonna play with my camera.” He showed you. “I think I'm gonna get some great shots.”

“I’m glad you found a hobby to be passionate about.” You smiled. “I can't wait to see your work.”

“You’re going to be half of it, hot stuff.” He said easily. “Eat. I have something for you, too.” 

You grinned and quickly got your food out, excited at that. “My brother called while you were out. He was asking if you like superheros.”

“Superhero’s? I like them.” Bruce looked at you. “He into them?” He asked as he went back to opening his camera. 

“His favorite ever is Superman.” You smiled. “Like big fan!” You said fondly. “He got to meet him once, too.”

“He did?  _ The  _ Superman? That’s sick.” Bruce grinned. “How?”

You supposed your soda before answering. “A few years back, there was a musical I really wanted to see. We missed it in Gotham, because I was sick. So, my parents took us to Metropolis. There was a robbery on the same street, and we happened to be close enough after the fact that he was still there. He took a picture with him and everything.”

“Wow, nice guy.” He widened his eyes. “That’s so cool. I’ll be sure to ask him the story.” He was glad your brother got to meet him. “I hear he’s a nice guy.” He shrugged. 

Taking a bit of your food, you sighed content. “You’re a nice guy.” You groaned. “So nice.”

He laughed. “I’ll have you remind me when you’re mad I left my dishes in the sink.” He teased.

“Just dump the milk in the sink is all I ask.” You chuckled. “Or that gets gross.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Yes ma’am.” He mock saluted, making you shaking your head at him. “Should I remember that come sippy cup time?” It was your turn to choke on a drink.

“Bruce!” You swallowed. Grabbing a napkin, you wiped your chin. “Where did that come from?”

Bruce smirked and chuckled. “You know.” He countered.

“I really don’t!” You squeaked. Neither of you had mentioned kids.

He just smirked wider to himself and set up his camera. You playfully narrowed your eyes at him before returning to your food. Now it’d be something on your mind. Was he wanting that? It made your heart pound and stomach flutter. You spaced out on that sole thought. You didn’t know how long you stared at the wall until you heard a shutter noise. Blinking, you looked over at your amused boyfriend.

“You’re hot.” He winked. “And you look so at ease when eating.”

“Well this is the best food ever so.” You took a bite for emphasis. You smiled at him as he aimed his camera again. 

He laughed and happily took pictures of you. 

* * *

Crawling into bed that night, you smiled at him. “We leave first thing tomorrow. You ready?”

“I actually am.” He took your hand and squeezed it. “I’ll drive first, okay?” He offered.

“Sure.” You kissed his cheek. “And I'll sing along to the radio.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He beamed. “Now come here.” He pulled you close.

You instantly curled around him, kissing his jaw. “Goodnight, babe.”

“I love you so much.” He rubbed your back. “Sleep well, beautiful.”

You blushed and nuzzled to his neck. “Love you too, handsome.” You yawned softly.

He smiled to himself and traced patterns on your back. He closed his eyes as he felt your breathing even out. He let out a breath and really hoped tomorrow went well. He had given you your ring after you ate. 

_ “I'm done. What did my boyfriend get me?” You giggled  _

_ “Something shiny.” He teased, opening his arms for you to crawl into his lap. “And beautiful.” _

_ You hummed in thought. “You didn’t get me an expensive stripper did you?” You teased.  _

_ He lost it. “No!” He kissed you loving. _

_ You giggled against him. “Mm, too bad.” You smiled.  _

_ Pulling out a small box, he handed it to you. _

_ Your smile fell slightly but you took it happily, opening it slowly before your eyes widened. “Bruce!” _

_ He squeezed your hips. “I just wanted to give you a little something so you knew I was serious.” He said softly. “It's a promise ring.” He reaches up to cup your cheek. “I promise I only want you, and it’s just the start of how long I want to love you.”  _

_ You felt your eyes water and you hugged him. “I'm so glad you got drunk that night.” _

_ He chuckled softly, hugging you tightly. “Me, too baby. Me too.”  _

That would certainly be a memory he cherished. He gently played with the ring on your finger, feeling nothing but pride. With that, he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

You hummed to yourself as you sipped on your coffee, Bruce happily driving. You'd been on the road for just under an hour already. “Any pee breaks?” He asked. 

“Not yet.” You smiled at him. “How about we stop to stretch at the two hours mark?”

“Quickie break you mean.” He smirked. “Either way. I second that.”

“This car has no room for that!” You smacked his arm with a laugh. “Not with our stuff!” You shook your head. 

“Can’t blame me for trying. Who knows when I’ll get to make you moan again. I mean, I’ll probably have to sleep on the floor at your parents, or another room?” He reasoned. 

You hummed. “I hadn’t thought of that. You might sleep in my old room while I sleep in my sisters or something.” You pouted. “Or the floor, like you said.” You huffed. “Stupid parents and their stupid rules.”

He laughed a bit. “I get it I guess. I’d be all over you in bed.” He winked. 

“It's probably because of my little brother.” 

“Probably.” He agreed. “It's only for a week, so we'll make up for lost time when we get home.”

“That’s a big promise.” You grinned. “Good thing we're out of school!”

“Hell yeah.” He reached over and squeezed your thigh. “Nothing but delivery for us.” 

“Tease.” You whined. “So mean.”

He laughed. “You’ll have to suffer with me.” He took your hand in his. “This will be a very long week.” 

“Maybe I’ll show you a lake I used to have fun at.” You winked.

“Oh please do.” He grinned. “More memories for us.” He nodded, shifting in his seat. “Plus I wanna mark my territory now over anyone else you used to have fun with.” He joked. You laughed so hard you were wheezing.

“Bruce.” You shook your head, clutching your middle. “Perv!” You said lovingly.

“All yours.” He beamed. 

* * *

Your brother was out the door as soon as you pulled into the driveway, running to you. “Hi, hi, hi!” He jumped once you were able to open the door. “I missed you!” He hugged you tight. 

You smiled, hugging him back. “I missed you, too, sport.”

“I missed you more!” He whined. “Did you bring a present?” He looked up at you with wide eyes, his hair just reaching them. 

You pretended to think, looking to Bruce. “Did we bring this punk a present?” You asked playfully. 

Bruce hummed. “I don’t think we did.” He opened the back seat door. “But we do have a box that may or may not need a home.” He pulled out a wrapped box. “Think you can help with that?” He grinned. 

He gasped. “Yes, please!” He rushed over. “Can I open it?”

“You sure can, bud.” Bruce grinned, handing it to him. “How about we get inside first, though?” He chuckled.

“Deal!” He grinned. “I like you!” He looked at you. “I like him!” He told you before running to your parents who had come out. “LOOK, guys!”

“Ah, he knew how to win over the little one.” Your mom chuckled. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Bruce.” She smiled.

“You as well, ma’am.” He held out his hand as he walked over. He was surprised when she hugged him, and it took him a minute to hug her in return. 

You smiled wide, happy she seemed to get a good first impression. “Hey, momma. Hey, Daddy.” You hugged them both. 

“So happy to have you home, kid.” Your father kissed your head. “Even if it’s only a week this year.”

“It’ll be a great week!” You smiled up at him. “Is sis here yet?”

“She should be in a few.” Your mom smiled. “She’s most excited to see this strapping young man.” She patted Bruce’s back. “I look forward to getting to know you.”

“I’m a pretty boring guy, ma’am.” He shrugged. “I’m sure she’s told you everything.”

“She has. And she makes you sound extravagant.” She chuckled. She watched as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “And very sweet.” 

“And cool!” Your little brother provided. “Can we go inside so I can open this?”

You laughed as everyone agreed, ruffling his hair as you followed him in. “Heard you got all A's and B's this year!” 

“Yeah!” He said proudly. “I tried really hard.” He lit up when he was talking to you. 

“That’s good! I’m super proud of you.” You smiled. “Now let's see what you got.”

He happily sat down and began tearing at the paper. You leaned against Bruce, smiling. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders as he watched your brother’s face light up. It was heartwarming to watch.

He made a gasping noise. “These aren’t in stores yet!” He squealed, getting up to nearly tackle Bruce.

Bruce chuckled and hugged him. “Well you did so good in school…” He said easily. “And your sister talks very lovingly of you.” He ruffled his hair. “Hey, I heard you met  _ Superman _ ?!” He asked.

He gasped. “I did! He was  _ awesome _ !!” He nodded. “He’s my favorite superhero!” 

“He sounds like a good dude.” Bruce grinned. “Good favorite superhero to have.”

“He’s the best! I got a picture with him!” He gasped. “You wanna see it?” He asked, hopeful.

“I sure do!” Bruce said excitedly. “Like I would turn down an offer like that.” Your parents watched him, and glanced at you. They saw the love in your eyes for him. They had a good feeling about him. 

“I’ll run and get it!” Your brother shot up. You watched him go, chuckling.

“Well, you won him over.” You grinned at your boyfriend. “Be prepared for him to ask for a sleepover.”

Bruce beamed. “I’d be down.” He shrugged. 

Your mother smiled. “I approve so far.”

You grinned happily. “Thanks, mom.” You looked at the door as you heard it open. “Sis!” You beamed, rushing to hug her.

Bruce immediately straightened up, something that made your parents chuckle. “Hello.” He waved when she looked over at him. 

Your sister easily put on a judgmental face, making you hide a smirk behind your hand. “You must be the new boy toy.” She hummed. “What makes you think you’re good enough for my baby sister?”


End file.
